


You make me feel alive

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Jongin thinks having a secret isn't so bad, especially if the secret is called Lee Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel alive

 

As he closed the door as quietly as possible, Jongin was startled by the realization that he still wore Taemin’s jacket. He groaned inwardly, he should have thought twice before taking it. Taemin had surely left by now, so he had no choice but to walk in with Taemin’s jacket. Inspecting himself in the mirror, he bit his lips. Should he take it off and hold it in his arms or would that be more suspicious?  
  
He could hear voices coming from the living room and there was no way no one would notice him coming in. He hoped they wouldn’t notice the jacket at least. Sighing, Jongin grabbed the door handle and, in his haste, yanked it open with more force than necessary.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes fell on him as soon as he put one foot in the living room, squinting at him. “What got your panties in a twist?”  
  
Embarrassed, Jongin flushed and shrugged, padding to his room. A hand on his shoulder stopped him though and he stiffened, cringing.  
  
“Jongin? Is something wrong?” Junmyeon asked sweetly, concerned.  
  
“No,” he croaked out nervously, turning around to face his friend. “Sorry, I’m just tired and a little cold.”  
  
“Where you out?” the leader inquired, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Jongin avoided his eyes. “No, I mean, I didn’t stay outside. I was indoor.”     
  
“Oh,” Junmyeon paused. “You should probably go take a warm shower then.”  
  
Jongin smiled and nodded. “I’ll do that.”  
  
Junmyeon seemed satisfied, smiling back. Jongin made vague gestures towards his bedroom’s door and made a hasty retreat before it became awkward. Once he was finally alone in his room, he could breathe easier. It wasn’t that he had anything to hide but the members kept teasing him about his dates with Taemin and it was embarrassing. Hell, they didn’t know Taemin and Jongin were actually dating, only joking around and making fun of the best friends.  
  
Jongin should have known better that to accept Taemin’s request to take his jacket. But his boyfriend kept pestering him, pretexting it was cold outside and that he didn’t want Jongin to catch a cold. “I’ve only like thirty meters to walk, idiot.” Jongin snorted, but he still put the jacket on.  
  
Taemin grinned at him, sending him an appreciative glace. “Looks good on you.”  
  
Flushing, Jongin looked down at the jacket, hugging himself self-consciously. “Whatever. I need to go.”  
  
Humming, Taemin cupped his cheek and leant in for a quick but lingering kiss. “Good night, text me okay?”  
  
Jongin’s heart did a somersault at the softness of his tone. “Yeah, of course.”  
  
Now, Jongin looked down at the jacket lying on his bed thoughtfully. He had a feeling Taemin wanted him to wear it, but he had no idea why. The last time he wore Taemin’s clothes was when they made a mess of their underwear for their six months anniversary. Long story short, their schedules clashed so they couldn’t go out and ended celebrating in the lockers of the SM building—yes, not very romantic, but they had no choice okay. He wondered if Taemin became suddenly possessive or if he had developed some weird kink—like Jongin wearing his clothes for that matter.  
  
Shrugging, Jongin grabbed his pyjamas and went to take a quick shower. He didn’t have the time to do so at the hotel earlier so he stunk of sweat, sex and probably Taemin’s perfume and body odor. Thankfully, none of his members were that close to Taemin to smell him on Jongin. He would be in trouble if that was the case.  
  
Taking his sweet time massaging his aching muscles and wiping off the remaining traces of Taemin on him, Jongin was singing to himself when the door burst open. Jongin jumped, nearly slipping, and cursed at Sehun who was now laughing at him. “Lock the door if you need to masturbate.” he chirped, before starting to brush his teeth.  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes at his friend and hastily rinsed himself off. Drying his face and hair swiftly, he wrapped the towel around his waist, not noticing Sehun staring at him thoughtfully.  
  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sehun mumbled while splatting toothpaste everywhere.  
  
Jongin didn’t look up, snorting. “Where would I find the time to have a girlfriend, don’t be stupid I-” he stopped when his gaze met Sehun’s narrowed eyes. “What?”  
  
“You’ve got lovebites everywhere. Please don’t tell me it’s mosquitos marks because I may be innocent but not that innocent.” Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Obviously Sehun was still put off by the fact that he didn’t get the joke on the “Yummy Yummy” program. Jongin looked down at himself and swore at himself. He didn’t know what was the worst:  Taemin being stupid enough to leave marks on him or Jongin leaving the bathroom door unlocked. Probably both.   
  
Jongin flushed. “Look, it’s none of your business.”  
  
“Do you have someone or is it…you know, for stress relief?” Sehun inquired curiously, rinsing his mouth off.  
  
Jongin could lie and say it was indeed for sex but it didn’t feel right to lie. Besides, he couldn’t think of Taemin as just someone he would go to for sex. The idea itself made him feel queasy.  
  
In the end, he settled for a quiet “It’s not just sex.”  
  
Sehun nodded and didn’t ask for more. Jongin changed into his pyjamas and went back to his room, glaring Taemin’s jacket.  
  
 _Thanks for the marks, idiot!!!_ He sent to his boyfriend.  
  
 _Did someone ask questions?_  
  
 _Sehun. I just told him I had someone._  
  
 _Our secret is safe then, don’t be upset_  
  
 _That’s beside the point…it was irresponsible of you to do that, you know it_  
  
 _You mad?_  
  
 _No. But. You know what I mean…_  
  
 _Jongin I’m sorry, I know it was selfish I just got possessive I guess_  
  
 _Stupid, you don’t have to worry_  
  
 _What if someone snatched you away from me?_  
  
 _Don’t you know me better than that??? Wait, is that why you wanted me to wear your jacket too???_  
  
 _. . . maybe_  
  
 _You’re such an idiot_  
  
 _You still love me anyway right?_  
  
 _Yeah_  
  
 _I’m not sorry if your ass is sore though_  
  
 _I take it back I don’t love you that much_  
  
 _Liar, I love you_  
  
Jongin bit the inside of his cheek, a silly smile spreading on his lips. Taemin’s I love yous always made his heart beat faster.  
  
 _I love you too_


End file.
